


Sansa's New Friend

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, jonsa drabblefest, short fic, wight!jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: “Get out of the way, Sansa! There’s a wight!”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738762
Comments: 25
Kudos: 186
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Sansa's New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the drabbles that I already have written down but as I've posted two each day during the event, it would be nice to post another today - we'll see if I get time to write something later :) Thanks to those that organised the event, all the great writers with their entries and those who are trying their best to read them all and leave comments and kudos! <3

Sansa makes her way towards where she thinks their camp is. The... _thing_... she’d picked up follows. She can feel its ice-cold fingers toying with the end of her braid.

Arya is the first to spot her, shooting up from her seat on a log. “Sansa! We thought you’d-“ she’s stunned, obviously. Sansa had predicted that much. Eyes widen, her sister goes for her trusty belted knife.

Sansa barely has time to yell _“wait! It’s ok!”_ when Robb’s suddenly in front of her, rifle in hand and suddenly she’s staring down the double barrels.

“Get out of the way, Sansa! There’s a wight!”

“I know!”

That throws her big brother of course for a tick or two. He removes his eye from the sights but doesn’t lower the gun. “You know?”

With arms outstretched, hands trying to calm her siblings, Sansa needn’t do much but wait. The wight behind her does nothing but continue to fiddle with the ends of her hair.

“Wait,” Arya says, brows scrunched in confusion. “Why isn’t it trying to eat you... or us?”

Sansa turned to look at her new companion. His lips were too pale but his face was intact – unlike some of the rotting corpses she’s had the bad luck to meet. His eyes were an unnatural blue and a dagger was still lodged into his chest from his obvious untimely death. “I don’t know. He... there were so many of them and he came out of nowhere. Fought them all off. He saved me and then... followed me here.” The wight was dressed in Night’s Watch service gear. She reached out for his dangling dogtag. “His name is Jon...or... it _was_ Jon. Jon Snow”

Robb is suddenly beside her, waving his hand in front of the wight’s face. “This is so fucking weird! Why isn’t he trying to chomp on you?”

Jon’s blue eyes go slowly from Robb back to Sansa. She can feel his freezing fingers curl gently around the hand that still holds his dogtag. “It’s like he’s... not completely gone. There’s still some of him in there.”

“This is fucking typical,” Arya laughs. “We all have to learn how to defend ourselves and kill during the zombie apocalypse, but Sansa manages to make one of the monsters fall in love with her!”

Robb scoffs and Sansa rolls her eyes, but both their heads whip around when the wight, Jon whispers a breathy, “Sss...Sssanssss.....”


End file.
